


I Need a Smoke

by HistoryEnthusiast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random noises, Waking up in the middle of the night, What goes bump in the night, probably not going to finish this, they live together, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryEnthusiast/pseuds/HistoryEnthusiast
Summary: He opened his eyes to find himself facing the blank wall that seemed to be painted blue, an illusion created by accidentally forgetting to draw curtains closed, and now allowing the street light to enter.





	I Need a Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made to be Crime AU I abandoned for writing my Jack the Ripper stories.

He opened his eyes to find himself facing the blank wall that seemed to be painted blue, an illusion created by accidentally forgetting to draw curtains closed, and now allowing the street light to enter. Alexnader found his body tense, and legs tangled together, and bladder full; the most possible reason his body decided to wait him up in the middle of the night. The boy threw himself out of the bed, careful not to wake up the man next to him, though his rough, sudden move was enough to make John grown. 

He gave his partner a quick worried glance, before standing up on the tips of his toes, warm skin facing the cold floor, that felt so welcoming during the summer. French cursing rolled off his tongue as he stumbled towards the bathroom, clucking the light switch before entering. The second he opened the door he could see his reflection in the mirror—messy hair that reached his shoulders, shirtless, neck painted with all bruises all over, and thought he saw a figure standing behind him, but when he blinked, it was gone, and gave a sigh of relief. Too lazy and sleepy, Alexander left the door wide open, light illuminating the bedroom. 

"Alex..?"

John called out after waking up to the there side of the bed empty. 

"I'm over here!" Alexnader answered, trying not to make the hissing sounds any louder in silence.  
John groaned and sat up, letting the thin covers slide off his lap. Summer heats can be unbearable, but the coupon liked to feel safe under the thin fabric. He waited for his loved to escape the bathroom and bounce back into his arms. Alexander happily accept the offer, and buried his head in John's chest, lazily kissing his freckles. 

"Love.." Alex began. 

"Hmm..?"

"..." He waited for a few, "I need a smoke."

"Now?" John turned to grab his phone and look at the clock.

"Yeah.."

"It's 3am," he sighed, stroking the smaller man's hair.

"Well smoke on the balcony."

Like a child that refused to wake up for school early, John grumpily let go of Alexander, and grabbed his jacket, that was hanging off the door handle, simply left there. He wrapped it around his exposed shoulders, while the smaller man satisfied his long for warmth with a smaller blanket that was on the floor. Alexander was the first one to slide the glass door open, and step outside, cold and hissing at the hitting his face. John was right behind him, with a box of cigrette and a lighter offering one to the other. The shorter man offer a sleepy but sweet smile, and trapped the cigarette between his dry lips, lighting it before returning it to John, them leaned against the balcony, staring down.

The silence lasted a few minutes, wind whistling a quiet song with branches and leaves, but Alexander's him broke it, sounding almost drunk, a tone that made John chuckle, leaning chest against the man's back, arms wrapped around his hips, leaving playful kissed all over his neck, making the other's hum grow into a giggle.

"You're being vocal this morning." 

"I'm sensitive, morning is not my forte."

"Yet you were the one to drag me here."

Alexnader blew smoke in John's face, and the other turned his head and shut his eyes, with a small cough. "I needed a smoke."

Then, out of nowhere, there was a crash two floors below, and the sound caught them both off guard— John jumped in surprise, but then leaned against the balcony in hopes of catching a glimpse of something. Alexander dropped his cigarette on which he immediately stepped— (this is where I stopped writing)


End file.
